


Pucker Up Geno!

by Ameliesfish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/pseuds/Ameliesfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to contribute to this lovely fandom and hoping to collaborate with some authors eventually? :3 I hope everyone likes it! </p><p>My tumblr is Ameliesroaminggnome if you wanted to know? I don't even know what I'm doing tbh haha</p></blockquote>





	Pucker Up Geno!

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to contribute to this lovely fandom and hoping to collaborate with some authors eventually? :3 I hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> My tumblr is Ameliesroaminggnome if you wanted to know? I don't even know what I'm doing tbh haha


End file.
